


Dinner is served, bitches!

by Si_Cha



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha





	1. Gunner's POV

冈纳自己并不喜欢用那套方法来做菜，虽然他可以，虽然他很喜欢那个节目，虽然他很喜欢那个节目，买了他们的T恤，甚至买了一只狐狸先生。但是他觉得做菜是个精细活，这一点他跟阴阳达成了共识，所以在他临走前被扯来跟他一起看这节目的时候，阴阳对此嗤之以鼻，他们又打了一架，这次阴阳赢了。

但是他现在心情不太好，他喜欢上了那个新来的长着一张方脸的家伙，那个据说执行任务时连跳伞都可以很激动的家伙。这倒没什么，他可慢慢来，偏偏阴阳和战壕搞在了一起，自己的老大也和他的二把手终于明明白白地示众了，在阴阳和战壕之后做出了相同的动作，谁会不那样想，虽然大家早就心知肚明，除了那个新来的叫高格的西班牙人还在嚷嚷着“不是说不要拥抱吗？”而他自己，却只能看着对方跟其他年轻人一起唱着年轻人的歌。所以他觉得很烦，喝了两杯之后跟巴尼说了一声就以高速骑着摩托回家了。

冈纳打开电脑，他又想起了那块腕式电脑，要不是索恩，他们都会死在那栋楼里，他很想知道当时索恩到底干了什么，有些后悔没有向巴尼要到索恩待在自己身边。他又想起了道路看向自己的眼神，这让他更加烦躁。他打开最新一期的《瑞典暴力厨房》，喝着酒看了起来。他突然有了一个主意。

冈纳合上电脑，在屋里找起木桌来，可惜他没找到，要不是大晚上卖这样的桌子的店家都关门了，他肯定现在就会驱车前去。现在他只好用正常的桌子。冈纳先挑选了一张唱片放入唱片机，激昂的维京金属传了出来。拿了把斧头进了厨房，作为一个维京人家里当然常备斧头，不要质疑他不是维京人，至少他是个维京人后裔，所以他还是可以把自己当作维京人，死后还可以让巴尼帮他办维京人的葬礼，巴尼答应过的。

冈纳打开冰箱门，从里面拿出了胡萝卜、土豆、牛肉和其他的一些材料。他将肉房在案板上，用斧头把它切成了许多小块，然后放在碗里腌制一段时间。趁这个时候他切起了胡萝卜，这下他就没有那么幸运了。他举起斧头朝着木头纹路的垂直方向劈了下去。伴随着“咚”的一声，胡萝卜被劈成了两半，朝着两边飞去。冈纳重重地把斧头砸进案板里，斧头立在上面，手柄翘起。他喝了口伏特加，然后将两块胡萝卜捡回来。胡萝卜就这样变成了大小不同的块状物。

他将胡萝卜、牛肉和其他一些配料一股脑倒进了炖锅，然后将贝壳意面倒入旁边一个煮锅里，接着就开始拿着自己那把刀削起了土豆皮。他没有圣诞那种精湛的刀技，所以最后土豆只剩下一小块。


	2. Thorn's POV

索恩在舞台上跟其他三个人唱着歌，眼角却瞥着离去的冈纳。说实话，他有些担心，尽管这个个五十多岁的大男人，还有着麻省理工的化工硕士学位证明他不是什么白痴，但他有着吸毒的历史，喝酒也没什么限制，所以担心是很正常的反应。索恩当然知道这些，在那个金色头发的大高个瑞典人第一次凑在他耳边说话，让他第一次体会到了与极限运动带来的不同的心跳加速之后，他便找时间摸清了一切，还找到了他的Facebook，上次更新还是一年前，不过他有任何社交账号就让索恩很惊讶了，尤其是知道他拿自己同款腕式电脑看天气之后。

冈纳离开自己的视线以后，索恩努力把自己的注意力放在眼前，他可不想唱错词，然后被看出什么。幸好很快这首歌就完了，他们端着酒杯一起走到队长面前。圣诞已经被医生拖走了，大概是刚才输掉不服气。大家和巴尼聊了一会儿就继续去自己庆祝，巴尼叫住了索恩。“我有点担心冈纳，你可以去他家看下？”

索恩愣住了，他没想到巴尼会找自己。他差点脱口问了出来，幸好及时地管住了自己的嘴。他正要答应，巴尼又开口了。

“这是他家住址，还有他的电话。”巴尼从口袋里掏出纸笔写下来。

其实索恩当然知道这些信息，不过巴尼给自己也挺好的，至少不会被别人发现他干过这种事。他走出酒吧，一股热浪袭来。他按了几个键，听筒里传出“嘟——嘟——”的声音，但没有人接。他又打了一次，依旧如此。于是他跨上了他那辆哈雷路王CV0。

他一路上以最快的速度开着，努力将注意力集中在眼前以免撞到什么东西。引擎一路呼啸着，空气在他身旁飞快地流动，虽然这比不上攀岩，但也非常的刺激。索恩在冈纳家门口停了下来，即使有着如此大的声音，里面的人也毫无反应。

冈纳家没有装任何安全系统，只有对开的上了锁的大门。开高科技锁索恩很拿手，可这种传统的东西不是他的强项。他看了一下院墙，稍微有点高，但是助跑冲上去应该还是可以抓到顶部。

索恩戴上手套，这样可以防止擦伤手，而且手套的面料摩擦力也很大，不会出现无法抓住墙头的现象。他退后一段距离，向着墙体跑去，脚尖在墙上一蹬，达到最高点时抓住顶部，成功了。他向上拉伸自己的身体，同时脚部也分担了一部分重量，将一边前臂整个放到另一边，再向上一点，侧过身，将腿甩过去，起身，他坐在了墙头上。他将另一只腿放过来，跳下去，顺势一个翻滚，成功进入。这也太简单了，索恩想，我一定要说服他装上安全系统。

他朝房屋走着，花园里是一片杂草，冈纳大概也没什么时间清理。他检查了一圈房屋，所有的门都锁上了，他虽然没什么指望，但还是敲了下门，结果如他所料，没人应答。他试着找个东西敲了敲玻璃，没有反应。他往后退了一段距离，阳台上的门是开的。他从挎包里拿出前面有爪钩的绳索，对准栏杆缝隙扔了上去。第一次金属钩打在栏杆上被弹了回来，第二次成功了。其实索恩有些担心栏杆无法承受住他的重量，外部的装饰让他无法知道内部的材质，不过楼层不高，摔下来也不会怎样。

突出的阳台让他没有地方可以借力，他沿着绳索艰难的爬了上去。进入建筑之后，索恩给巴尼打了个电话，但是电话被迅速掐断了。索恩摇摇头，继续寻找冈纳。模糊的音乐声为他指明了方向，等到声音稍微清楚一些后他听出了播放的是Thyrfing的“A Moment In Valhalla”，他在这几天里一直听着对方喜欢的歌曲，逐渐找到了这类音乐的美感。

他到达了目的地，厨房，准确来说是一片狼藉的厨房，食物碎屑四处都有。他看到过冈纳在Facebook上放的照片，没有想到对方做起菜来竟然是这样。他更加没有料到对方接下来说的这句话。


	3. Dinner is served, bitches!

冈纳将胡萝卜炖肉放在桌上，桌上有着已经准备好了的奶油南瓜贝壳意面和培根土豆浓汤。他又倒了一杯酒，他可不想像他们一样喝牛奶，然后说出了那句经典的同时让索恩目瞪口呆的话，毕竟没有别人的存在冈纳更不会知道索恩的出现。

“饭菜准备好了，贱人……们。”


End file.
